


It's a Wonderful Truesdale Life.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: In This Fan Fiction, Jaden, His Twin Sister Tara Yuki, Syrus, Zane, and the others are all Grown Up, Jaden and Alexis is married with a young child of their own and starting a New Life in New York City, Tara and Zane is also Married with four children of their own, Syrus, Blair, Hassleberry, Chazz, Atticus, and Aster Phoenix is also grown up, Syrus and Blair is Married with a Young Child of their own too.





	It's a Wonderful Truesdale Life.

Snow was fallen down from the clouded night sky, covering all of Domino City in a Blanket of White, until the clouds cleared away, a starry night sky was shining and twinkling down on the city, a full moon was shining it's brightest light, at a House in a quiet neighborhood, Tara Truesdale was busy decorating the Family Christmas Tree, She had her brown hair in a Ponytail and was wearing underwear, bra, pants, socks, house-shoes, and a long sleeve shirt, she had some help, her oldest 10-year-old brown haired, purple eyed, wearing under-wear, pants, long sleeve shirt, socks, oldest son Seto Truesdale was helping her decorating the Christmas Tree, her next oldest 8-year-old brown haired, purple eyed, wearing under-wear, pants, long sleeve shirt, socks, son Todd Truedale was busy writing a Poem for the Christmas Party that they were having, Her Next Youngest 6-year-old brown haired, purple eyed, wearing underwear, pants, long sleeve shirt, socks, Daughter named Laura Truesdale was busy practicing a Christmas Carol on the Piano, They were busy, when the front door opened, Zane Truesdale walked through the doorway and into the Foyer of the house. 

"Hi Honey", Tara said as she was placing a Christmas Ornament on a Christmas Tree Branch. 

"Hi Dad", Seto said. 

"Hi Dad", Todd and Laura said in unison. 

Until Zane started sneezing. 

"Bless You", Zaira and the three children said in unison. 

"Thanks", Zane replied as he walked into the living room. 

"Was It Snowing outside?", Tara asked. 

"A little Bit", Zane answered as he sat down on the chair. 

Tara and The Three Children continued doing their Routines, while Zane was sitting on the chair and was thinking, Until Laura's Piano Practicing was starting to annoy him.

"Must She Keeps Playing That!!", Zane said with a snarled voice. 

"I've got to get this down, before the Christmas Party, Father", Laura replied. 

"Mother is letting us stay up late for it", Seto said. 

"What, A Christmas Party?", Zane asked. 

"Zane, we have it Every Year", Tara answered as Zane got up and walked into the kitchen. 

Tara started following him into the kitchen, she saw him, leaning on the kitchen sink. 

"Zane, is something wrong?", Tara asked. 

"Nothing's wrong, Have you heard from Jaden or the others yet", Zane answered. 

"Well, I have heard from Jaden, He, Alexis, and their Daughter Julie is doing fine, and they've just settled down in an Apartment in the Soho District In New York City, But They won't be coming for the Christmas Party", Tara said. 

"Oh, Why?", Zane asked as he looked at her. 

"Well, there's a Big Duel Monster's Tournament that Both Jaden and Alexis both signed up on", Tara answered. 

"Oh, I see, What about Syrus and the others?", Zane asked. 

"Well, Syrus, Blair, and their Daughter Bianca is coming to the Christmas Party, and I haven't Heard from Hassleberry, or Bastion, or Chazz, or Atticus, or Aster", Tara answered. 

"Oh I see", Zane said.

"Dad, I'm Writing a Poem For the Christmas Party, do you want to hear what I've got so far?", Todd asked. 

"Not Now", Zane answered. 

"Oh, Zane, would you mind going upstairs and check on Celina", Tara said. 

"Oh, what's wrong with her?", Zane asked. 

"Well, she has a small cold, she brought it with her when she came home from school, the doctor was here and said that it was nothing serious", Tara answered. 

"Oh I see", Zane said. 

"She must've gotten it from one of the other children that was in her class, anyway, She's been asking for you and wondering when you're coming home, Why don't you go to her, I think that She'll love the Company?", Tara asked. 

"All Right, I'll Go to her", Zane answered as he walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs. 

He walked down the hallway, until he came to the last bedroom, he walked into the bedroom, he saw his youngest brown haired, purple eyed, wearing under-wear, a pink tea rose night gown, 5-year-old Daughter named Celina Truesdale, She was sleeping in her Canopy Bed, and was laying her head on a pillow and was covered up in a Dark Magician Girl Comforter, Zane sat down on the bed and was looking at her with love in his eyes, He looked around her bedroom, It had Posters Of The Dark Magician Girl, and Other Duel Monsters Too, He looked over at her Nightstand, on it was a Lamp that had a Fairy-Type Duel Monster, there was also a Dresser-Drawer, a Closet, a Doll House, with Doll House Furniture and Dolls inside it, a Table with Four Chairs, It had a Tea Set on the Table, Two Dolls were sitting on Two of the four Chairs, a Teddy Bear was Sitting in the Third, an Empty Fourth Chair was left, He looked at his youngest Daughter with love in his eyes, until she woke up and saw her Daddy looking at her. 

"Hi, Daddy", Celina said. 

"Hi Sweetheart", Zane replied.

"Did Mommy told you that i have a small cold?", Celina asked. 

"Yes She did, why don't you go back to sleep", Zane answered. 

"All Right, Daddy, Good-Night", Celina replied as she started falling back to sleep. 

Zane smiled at his youngest daughter, he gently leaned over and kissed her on her forehead, he covered her up, as he got up from his bed, he started walking out of her bedroom, he started walking down the hallway, something was weighing heavy on his mind, He had secretly been doing some underground Dueling behind Tara's Back, He knew that She wouldn't Like him doing some underground Dueling, He had been keeping her in the dark for over a month, he was afraid of how she'll react if she finds out that He's been doing some underground Dueling, She would take the kids and leave, Until he heard her talking on the telephone as he walked down the stairs. 

"Who are you talking too?", Zane asked.

"I'm talking to Celina's School Teacher", Tara answered. 

Zane Grabbed the phone and started talking to Celina's School Teacher, he hung up the phone.

"Zane, What's wrong?", Tara asked. 

"Nothing's Wrong", Zane answered. 

"Dad, do you want to hear what I've written So Far?", Todd asked. 

"Not Now Todd, Laura!!, haven't you got that down right, you've been playing it over and over again, It's driving me Crazy, Just Stop It!!", Zane shouted with a snarled voice. 

He saw Seto, Todd, Laura, and Tara looking at him with stunned looks on their faces, He was shocked about what he had said. 

"Seto, I'm sorry, Todd, I'm Sorry, Laura, I'm sorry, you can go on and keep practicing, well what are you waiting for, go on, Play", Zane said.

"Oh Daddy", Laura replied as she started crying as Tara rushed to her followed by Seto and Todd. 

"Zane Truesdale, when are you going to learn and Grow Up, and Be a Man, and Think About How Other People Feel for a Change", Tara said with a snarled voice. 

Zane Quickly Rushed to the Foyer, He Quickly put on his snow boots, warm coat, and Hat, He rushed out of the house, Meanwhile Tara went to the phone and started Dialing a Phone Number, Until Seto, Todd, and Laura rushed to her. 

"Mom, is something wrong with Dad?", Seto asked. 

"No, Nothing's wrong, why don't you go upstairs and pray for him", Tara answered. 

"All Right Mom", Todd replied as he, Seto, and Laura walked up the stairs. 

"Hi, I need your help", Tara said as she started telling the person that was on the other end of the phone.

Meanwhile Zane was walking on the sidewalk bridge, he was thinking about what he had done, until he stopped in the middle of the bridge, he looked down at the water, He took a deep breath, and was about to go over the bridge railing, When all of a Sudden He heard a Splash, He Saw someone in the Water, He quickly rushed to the side stairs, and was on the sidewalk of the water, He dove into the water and Rescued the person, He took him back to the shore, and was getting warm in a large shed. 

"Thank You for Saving my Life", The Person said. 

"You're welcome, i'm Zane Truesdale", Zane replied. 

"It's a Pleasure to meet you, I'm Arthur", The Person said. 

"Nice to meet you too, Arthur, what were you doing in the water?", Zane asked. 

"I was trying to save your life", Arthur answered. 

"Oh Really?", Zane asked.

"Yes Really, Zane Truesdale, Expert Pro Duelist, Happily Married Man, Loving Husband and Father", Arthur answered. 

"Yeah Right, also Underground Duelist Champion, too, I'm too Ashamed to Tell my wife about it", Zane said. 

"Oh I see, But I'm sure that She'll find out sooner or later", Arthur replied. 

"But I wonder what My Life was like if I wasn't Even Born", Zane said. 

"Be Careful what you wish for, it might come true", Arthur replied. 

"Yeah Right, I wish that I was Never Even Born", Zane said until the wind started blowing hard outside. 

Zane grabbed his warm coat, snow boots, and gloves on, He walked out of the shed. 

"What was that?", Zane asked. 

"Well, you got your wish, Zane, you wished that you were never even born", Arthur answered. 

"Oh No, I've got to go home, Tara and the children would be worried about me", Zane said as he started walking away from the shed, Arthur started following him. 

Zane was stunned to find that Domino City had Changed, It had been Corrupted, and it had two Sides, one side was the Trashy Part of Domino City, where People were always Pushing and Shoving, and Yelling at each-other, and the other side was a lot cleaner, a light nicer, and Everyone was nice and kind to each-other and it was where the Richest People lived, there was a Barrier that was in between the two sides. 

"What Happened to this city", Zane said. 

"Well, Zane, you wished for it", Arthur replied. 

"I didn't mean for it to be like this", Zane said. 

"Oh but you did, Zane, remember, you wished that you were never born, and you got your wish", Arthur replied. 

"Oh No", Zane said until someone bumped into him. 

"excuse me, you're in my way", a voice said that was behind Zane until he turned around to see who it was. 

Zane was stunned to see his own brother in law Jaden Rhodes, he had changed, His brown hair was all shaggy, he was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, shoes, he was carrying a trash picker and a trash bag, Zane got out of the way, while Jaden started picking up trash that was laying on the ground. 

"Jaden, Is that Really You?", Zane asked until he stopped and turned around, and saw Zane. 

"Yeah, that's me, I don't have any money, so don't bother mugging me", Jaden answered. 

"Jaden, It's Me, Zane, don't you even Remember Me, Tara and I were at You and Alexis's Wedding?", Zane asked until Jaden Stopped and looked at Zane.

"Look, I don't know who you are, also Alexis and I Divorced Years Ago, and I haven't seen her Since, Oh Here, It's a pass to get you through Barrier Security, Oh By The Way If You Happened to see My Sister the New CEO Of Kaiba Corp, After Our Own Father Seto Kaiba was Killed in a Airplane Crash Years Ago, would you tell her that I said Hello", Jaden answered as he tossed Zane a Barrier Pass. 

"All Right, I will", Zane replied. 

Zane started walking toward the Barrier, he showed the Barrier pass to a Barrier Guard, he let Zane pass, Zane walked through the Barrier followed by Arthur. He was stunned to see Domino City, the houses had nice front yards, The stores and Restaurants were also nice, Everyone was Nice, Friendly, and Kind to each-other, Zane saw one woman talking on the Cellphone, she had her arms full of Groceries, She also was carrying her Purse, until Her Purse fell on the sidewalk, Until a Gentleman grabbed the Purse and caught up with the woman and gave her back the purse. She thanked the Gentleman and continued walking, Zane continued walking, until he was at Kaiba Corp, He was stunned to find that it also changed too, It was a lot bigger, and had Tough Security in Every Inch of the Building from the front, back, and sides, He stood in the shade of an Oak Tree, He waited until he saw the front door opened, He was stunned to see Tara, She was a lot older, she had her brown hair up nicely, She was wearing a Light Pink Outfit, white Shoes, she was also talking on the Cellphone, Zane decided to move closer to hear what she was talking on the Cellphone. 

"Look I don't care what you do, I want them to Sign the Contract, Got That, No Excuses, Just Get It Done, Now!!!", Tara said in a snarled voice. 

Zane was stunned when he heard her talk so roughly, She was just like her own Father Seto Kaiba, he knew that it was true about the old saying, "Like Father, Like Daughter", He Decided to Talk to Her, He started walking toward her,

Until a Bodyguard Stopped him. 

"Stay Back Sir", The Bodyguard said. 

"But I have to go See and Talk to her", Zane replied until Tara heard them talking, she hung up her cell phone. 

"It's All Right, Bruno, You can let him Pass", Tara said as she looked at them. 

"yes Miss Kaiba", Bruno replied as he let Zane Pass. 

"Tara, It's Me, Zane, don't You Remember Me?", Zane asked. 

"No I don't Remember You", Tara answered.


End file.
